Victoria Morris SHRPG (S1-S1)
Victoria Morris (née Frankenstein) has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The Frankenstein characters comes from the Van Helsing film, although creative liberties have been taken mix both the novel and Van Helsingverse. Victoria Morris (née Frankenstein) is an original character based off Victor Frankenstein from the Van Helsing film and controlled by Jack Bauer. Chapter History “It’s great enough being relating to ''him and what he did, but now I have to deal with being related to a fuckin’ serial killer. Ain’t life just grand?”'' - Victoria Morris née Frankenstein Earlier Life Victoria Morris was born as Victoria Frankenstein on November 8, 1970 to Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein, as she was the great-granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein, an infamous scientist whose studies had shown him in obsessed in assembling a human body, which had been deceased, and restoring it back to life with electrocution. Despite her ancestry, Victoria grew up in a normal childhood, showing that she had a gifted intelligence liker her father. Her mother had been the most supportive during her childhood while her father had been a workaholic, working for the city’s morgue where he worked as a coroner for the police department. Because of his family’s lineage and adding the fact he was working with dead bodies, Victoria's father slowly taken in an interest to his his great-grandfather research as well as other areas. It was on one night in July 1985 where Victoria had witnessed first hand the “power” of being a descendant of being a Frankenstein. Victoria had went to check-up on her father after he hadn’t came back home in several nights, and she and her mother knew about his workaholic nature. She rode her bike towards the city morgue where parked and entered then headed to her father's office, only to hear chanting as well as some groans along the way. She was both slightly afraid and thinking that her father was watching a late night film. When she entered the coroner's office, she did not find him nor the TV on. She called the police and looked for her father, figuring he may have been in the autopsy room where she found him alone and chanting up to the sky. Victoria asked her father what he was doing and he told her that throughout the past several months, he had secretly been working on constructing a reformed human body, having done his great-grandfather research and personally selecting the body. However the patchwork never held up correctly and it took more then several months in order to create better stability, but the problem was he needed a bolt of lightning to strike directly onto the corpse, which he had frozen to keep it perverse. Victoria stopped her father in doing so but her father physically more stronger, pushed her out of the way and tried to finish the chant. The New Orleans police department arrived and saw the night sky above forming a lighting cloud and quickly rushed to the back where, much to the horror of young Victoria, they had shot her father multiple times and she watched him die right in front of her. While she had been given medical assistance and consoled by her mother, whom had arrived after seeing a lightning cloud form over the city morgue, the police combed the scene and told Victoria and her mother about their findings. Her father turned to voodoo in order to make the lightning bolt directly strike the corpse. A New Life, A New Name, A New Love Sometime later after those events, Victoria and her mother had move to the city of Los Angeles where Victoria spent the rest of her high school days, studying hard and part-time working to support herself and her mother. She had been successful in both and went onto medical college where she wanted to become a doctor and scientist, although the Frankenstein name made her almost snap at the mere mention of his name as well as her father's name. However she managed to do excellent in all of her medical and scientific studies and would graduate at the young age of twenty fours years old, as a full-fledged doctor and scientist. Sometime after graduating, Victoria had met a man named Morris and fell in love with him, marrying him and taking his Morris surname which felt like a clean slate for her. Over the next year she had been working as a doctor before being selected as a part-time professor at the University of Los Angeles, where she would also work for their science division. In the fall of 1997, she would meet and fall in love with a young student of hers, Iris Bay. Victoria, although still married at the time, had secretly fallen in love with her student. This did not scare her, as she saw that her marriage with Morris was on the rocks and when she was secretly with Iris, who was someone that deeply loved her teacher, Victoria felt more alive then before. Victoria would go and file for a divorce in 1999, but Morris died in a car crash before anything could be done. Although the marriage had been on the rocks, she had still loved him. Now somewhat together, Victoria and Iris were able to spend more time with each other and Iris helped Victoria while the latter continued to work for UCLA and also helped Iris in her art finding, as she had taken an interest in that. However the Frankenstein name as well as the creation prove to be hard for Victoria to handle, as she knew that one day or night she would try her hand in re-creating a body and bringing back to live the Frankenstein way. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Victoria Morris stands five feet three inches tall and weighs between one hundred and seven pounds to one hundred and fifteenth pounds. She has an average body type that is slightly thin yet also toned. She has green eyes and long dark brown hair. She wears formal work attire when working and casual attire when she is normally off of work. Trademark Gear Victoria's gear consists of mostly medical equipment, but she carries around an injector gun which often already loaded with a syringe which, upon injecting, invokes a fast acting sedative occurs, quickly getting opponents to sleep. She also keeps a couple of syringes on hand just in case. Category:Medical Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Amanda Young (SH)